Even God Has a Weak Spot
by starrily-night
Summary: Dean knows what he has to do. Either convince the tiny shred of Castiel left that he has to fight back or fire the gun directly into Jimmy's chest and kill himself in the process. A sacrifice he's willing to make to get his best friend back.


**Hi! This is a (very long) season 6 fix-it. Going off the idea that Castiel was shut out of his own mind when he took in the souls and was fighting for freedom. I'm not sure how much you'll like it, but... it's quite bad. Hope you enjoy the badness of this!**

* * *

><p>Sam made sure to be very quiet as he slipped into the Impala. Dean was asleep in the backseat- probably hungover- and Sam didn't want to wake him up. Dean had way too much on his mind, and frankly, so did Sam.<p>

They were trying to lay low until they could find someone who could help with their Castiel being God problem. Dean had said he needed time to think over his faith- strangely enough, the angel-god had granted him that. It had now been two weeks and Sam didn't know if Dean was really contemplating it or just trying to poison himself. Either way, it wasn't working.

So the boys were killing demons and then returning as quick as the could to Bobby's. Surprisingly, Dean was most sober while at Bobby's, which was why Sam was now going back there after getting pizza instead of going after the possible wendigo in southern Montana.

Sam thought that someone from upstairs really needed to get down here and help fix the problem.

Sam leaned over to turn on the cassette player and stopped. If Dean heard music, he'd wake up, and be incredibly pissed. No music. Sam sat back with a dejected sigh.

Sam pulled up outside Bobby's house and immediately sensed something. Nothing bad, but something… strange. He got out of the car and strode forwards into the house. "Bobby?"

"In here." Bobby's voice drifted out of one of the back rooms. Curious, Sam followed the voice until he pushed through the doors. Bobby was facing the door, actually facing another man, who was slouched in the chair, looking bored. Bobby jumped up. "Where's Dean?"

"Asleep. Who's this?" The man got up and turned. He looked young, only about twenty, and extremely Hollister model with his dark blue eyes and spiked brown hair. "Bobby…"

"Sebastian." The man extended a hand. Sam cautiously took it. "I heard you needed a little help with Godstiel."

"Godstiel?" Sam asked, confused, as he settled onto the couch next to Bobby.

"You know who I'm talking about. Castiel. Who became 'God'? We call him Godstiel, just so we won't confuse him with our brother the angel."

"Who's 'we'?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Any angel he hasn't killed yet. We've been scattered, driven into hiding for as long as possible."

"Ah." Another thought popped into Sam's mind. "So… you're an angel?"

"Yeah." Sebastian looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you know how to get Cas back? I'm not asking for me, I'm asking for my hungover older brother in the car." Sam jerked his head towards the front of his house.

"He's a mess." Bobby added gruffly. "Hasn't been right. We thin he might be trying to poison himself."

"Yeah… no." Sebastian ran his hand through his hair. "We're working on it. We have a pretty good idea. But we haven't put it into practice."

"You haven't put it into practice?" Sam asked.

"Sam, this is the first time an angel has ever taken in the souls of purgatory. We don't exactly have lots to go off of here." Sebastian checked it watch and mumbled something unintelligible.

"I'm going to be late." He jumped up. "Bobby, you tell Dean what he needs to know, all right? Thanks for the drinks." Before Sam could ask him what he meant, Sebastian winked and vanished.

"I don't trust him." Sam said automatically.

"Neither do I, boy, but he's our best hope."

"What was he talking about, telling Dean what he needs to know?"

"He said something that doesn't make sense. Dean's got something that could end this once and for all if there's no other way. No idea what he's talking about?"

"Nope."

"Dean'll know."

Sam hesitated. "I don't want to wake him up." He knew how Dean got if he woke him up during times like this.

"Do it, idjit." Sam rolled his eyes but went out to the Impala anyway.

It occurred to him, when he leaned in to wake the elder Winchester up, that Dean might not be hungover after all. "What?" Dean asked irritably.

"Um, were you drinking last night?"

"No." Dean rolled over. "Why'd you wake me up, bitch?"

"Jerk." Sam replied automatically. "Bobby had a visit from an angel, who said to tell you what you needed to know… Dean, what's he talking about?"

Dean's eyes flicked open. "Which angel?" he asked, sitting up, all traces of drowsiness gone.

"Sebastian." Sam watched his brother's expression change from blank to grim despair. "What does it mean, Dean? What's he talking about?"

"It means the guys upstairs have only got a few ideas, and none of them are looking good." Dean shoved his way out of the car.

"Who's Sebastian? Do you know him?" Sam followed his brother into the house.

"No." Dean looked over his shoulder. "Heard of him."

"From who?" Dean didn't answer.

"I know you don't trust him, Sam, but he's our best hope. Where's my shit?"

He took off up the stairs without looking back once.

.

In his room, alone, Dean reached into the back of the closet, to the one thing his father left him that he figured he could just leave in a closet to gather dust. The gun, the only gun Dean had hated since the day he'd found out what it could do. Which had been, coincidentally, the day after _he_ had taken in the souls of purgatory. Dean gripped the gun as hard as he could. Maybe if he could break it, he'd never be faced with the impossible choice- save the world and kill his best friend, or leave the world to die and lose his best friend anyway.

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sebastian appeared right behind the hunter. "You know I wouldn't ask you to pull it out unless we had no choice."

"There is _always_ a choice, Sebastian." Dean turned to face the angel. He'd lied to Sam- he did know Sebastian. The angel'd often come to visit when Dean had been really little and left with Sam.

"Of course there is, Dean. This one's just much, much more difficult than you'd thought."

Dean held the gun in his hand as he turned around. "I still don't get it. How did he know? How did he know someday we'd need this?"

"He didn't." Sebastian held out his hand. Dean placed the gun in and Sebastian examined it curiously. "He won it in a fight. The idea of the gun wasn't made known to him for several years."

"How does it even work?" Dean asked, exasperated. "How can it blow all those souls apart with one shot?"

"I don't know, Dean." Sebastian handed the gun back to Dean, who reluctantly took it. "Angels didn't make it, Dean- demons did." Dean nearly dropped the gun. "If I were you, I'd go ask the one who made it."

"Couldn't he be dead?"

"Unless Godstiel killed him, I doubt it."

"You mean..."

"Crowley, Dean." Now Dean really did drop the gun.

"_Crowley?_" Dean managed. "The demon whose fault it is I had to take this out to begin with?"

"Yeah." Sebastian hesitated. Dean immediately knew something was wrong.

"We've got one idea left." Sebastian began. "We've saved this one for last because it has the biggest chance of working. It also involves you."

"What? Why me?" Dean placed the gun on the table and folded his arms at the angel.

"You are the only one who could possibly get the tiny piece of Castiel to listen to you. You have a bigger shot than any of us. Gabriel was the only one who might've had a better shot."

Dean laughed at that one. "_Gabriel?"_

"Believe it or not, Castiel and Gabriel were pretty close up there." Sebastian shrugged. "It was always us three. But I haven't always been around for my older brother- not like Sam's been for you."

"Your family isn't the greatest to begin with." Dean pointed out. Sebastian lifted up his hands and let them drop. "So, what do I have to do?"

"You talk to him." Sebastian said. "You try to reason with him. There's a pretty good chance Castiel's still alive and kicking inside Godstiel. If he is, he'll listen to you. If it doesn't work, that's when you pull this bad boy out." Sebastian patted the gun affectionately. "One shot, into the head or the heart, will obliterate every soul from the body."

"The force of that has to go somewhere, though." Dean said, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Sebastian sighed. "Destroying the souls will result in what seems like a hand grenade exploding out of the body."

"Destroying Castiel." Dean said. "And whoever fires the gun."

"It's our only chance. It's mass chaos upstairs, Dean." Sebastian slouched against the bed. "If there's no alternative, you fire the gun."

"What about Sam?" Dean suddenly remembered something important. "The wall in his head is down. He's been having nightmares for the past two weeks. They're killing him."

"I'll take care of the wall." Sebastian said, clapping Dean on the shoulder. "You worry about how you're going to try to persuade Castiel to fight back."

.

Dean had the gun in his pocket, his hand closed over the barrel. He hated it. He hated this gun so much. It was just a reminder of what was to come.

He hadn't told Sam what would happen if he fired. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to fire. He'd told Bobby, though, and if push came to shove, and he did fire the gun, Bobby had promised to tell Sam.

Dean was in the Impala, following Sebastian's directions as to where they'd summon Godstiel. Part of Dean still wasn't sure about Sebastian- Cas had never mentioned him- but this was his best shot at getting his best friend back. Besides, he'd known the guy twenty years ago.

_People change, Dean._ There was the voice, the one in the back of his head that he hated to no end. It was the voice that had told him to leave Cas behind in that warehouse, the voice that had told him not to trust the Sam that had appeared beginning a year ago.

Sam was following behind, with Bobby. Dean didn't want Sam to be there, didn't want Sam to watch if the whole world went up in flames. But Sebastian had insisted, in case they needed a quick getaway, or if Dean could possibly be saved. If he fired.

That's what it all came down to, of course. Whether or not Dean fired the gun. If he didn't, if Cas fought back and let go himself, they'd all come out okay, and they'd go back to hunting the way they had before, and everything would be the same- okay, maybe a little different, but not much.

But if he did fire the gun, his whole world would go up into oblivion. He didn't know- would he go back to Hell? Would he go to the Cage? Or would he go upstairs, with the angels and the good people? He didn't deserve it. And what about Sammy? _Sam would be in good hands..._ but there was no telling what the grieving younger Winchester with psychic abilities would do.

Dean decided not to concentrate on that and instead focused on the road ahead of him. He popped in a tape and let himself go into what could be the last time he ever heard Metallica.

.

Dean stepped into the shadows, waiting, waiting for what could be the last thing he ever did. At least, if this was the way he died, he died saving the world, which was exactly how he'd always wanted to die. Either that, or saving Sam's life.

Sebastian was standing in the center of the warehouse. It was old, it was rickety- the perfect place to do exactly what Dean might have to do. Sebastian's face was full of emotions Dean had never seen before, emotions he hoped would never cross his own face. They were emotions of pure hatred for a person that had once been called family. Dean knew that if he ever had that look, it would be directed at Sam. Mentally, he made a note to forget that look and never use it.

"Come on, Godstiel!" Sebastian's voice erupted in a roar, one that Dean had never heard come from his mouth. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

There was a rustle and _he_ appeared, dirty trench coat and all. Almighty power was not working well for Castiel's vessel- in fact, Jimmy looked absolutely horrible, with great dark purple circles under his eyes and a split lip. But there was a manic glint in his eye, one that scared Dean, made him want to fire the gun _right now_ and end it all. The angel- god, damnit, Dean had to remember that now- spotted his brother and gave a little smirk. "Sebastian."

"There you are!" Sebastian strode forwards. "I've been waiting here for an hour, Godstiel."

"What a cute nickname." The angel-god tilted his head and took a single step forwards. Glancing down, Dean grinned. He'd stepped right into the trap.. "Why have you called me down?"

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you." Sebastian remarked, pulling the lighter out of his back pocket and igniting it. "And you're not leaving until he does."

"How do you know?" The angel-god asked, smirk playing on his features.

"Try to get through this." Sebastian dropped the lighter and stepped back, watching the ring of holy fire light all around the angel-god..

What was formerly Castiel looked up. "I am God. Holy fire cannot contain me."

"Oh yeah? Step through it, and I'll leave you to it." The angel-god made to take a step forwards, but hesitated.

A raucous laugh burst from Dean's throat. "You haven't tried yet!" Dean stepped forwards, grinning cruelly. "I don't believe it. Godstiel, afraid of death."

"I am afraid of nothing."

"Then step through the flames!" Dean's smile vanished, replaced with a scowl. The angel-god hesitated, then turned to Dean. "You want to talk to me. Speak."

Sebastian vanished. Dean heard a car engine start, knew the angel was taking his beloved Impala somewhere it couldn't be destroyed.

"Dean Winchester, have you come to profess your love unto me?" Dean flinched at the mock happiness in the god's voice. Coming from Castiel's mouth, the emotions were just wrong.

"Sure." Dean said sarcastically.. "No, actually, I'm not here to profess my love unto you. I am here to profess my love unto the angel you have destroyed!"

"If Castiel had been destroyed, I would not be standing here, would I?" Dean's heart skipped a beat. _Cas was in there._ He just needed the right trigger...

"Cas!" he yelled. "If you can hear me, listen up, you sonuvabitch. You've got a chance, man. Fight back. Let go of the damn souls."

"What?" The god knew that he'd said the wrong thing, and Dean saw a trace of fear in his eyes, masked by the insanity.

"Castiel, I know you're in there, and I'm here to profess my fucking _love_ unto you! I don't know, Cas. I don't know if you're just a brother or maybe more, but I fucking need you." Dean looks directly into the God's face.

A moment passes. Two. A laugh begins, low in the angel-god's throat. It rises up and bubbles out of what used to be Cas' lips and it's the worst fucking sound in the world to Dean, because it's so very Cas and at the same time _not._ "He's gone, Dean. Castiel will not return."

"I don't believe you." Dean snarled.

"Castiel is DEAD, Dean Winchester! I killed him, the same way I killed Balthazar and Raphael, and he will never return."

"Right. Well, if that's the case, which I don't... no, _won't,_ believe, then you leave me no choice." Dean pulled the gun out of his pocket. "You know what this does?"

The angel looked slightly shocked.

"I fire this, you and this place goes up."

"With you in it?" The shock's gone, replaced by a trace of a smirk, which simply infuriates Dean.

"Yeah. With me in it." The angel-god's smile vanished. He opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off. "No. You have no fucking right to speak to me with his voice." Dean slid the gun back into his pocket.

"You don't know what you're doing." Godstiel reached out a hand. Dean drew back.

"I know _EXACTLY _what I'm doing!" Dean yelled. Silence fell until all that could be heard was the crackle of the holy fire."I trusted him. Yeah, he went off and betrayed us, but I still fucking trusted him. I still considered him family. I still _do _consider him family." He began to pace. "I want him back. He's my best friend. He doesn't deserve this. He's losing everything he cares about. He lost Gabriel. He lost his father. Maybe he won't admit it, but he lost Balthazar too."

"I killed Balthazar!"

"Against Castiel's WILL!" Dean roared. For the first time all night, he looked the god full in the face, and saw, behind the malice and anger and insanity, the grief, and the fear. All the fucking emotions were riling him up and Dean couldn't bear it. He turned away.

It was at that exact moment that he realised he's in love with the angel, probably has been since they killed the witch all those years ago, and the fact that he's realised it, and come to terms with it, makes everything different. He also, in the very back of his mind, realised he's already come to terms with it, by agreeing to this shit in the first place.

Dean shook his head, getting himself back to reality, returning to the problem at hand. "You've got one chance, Castiel. Fight the god, fight the souls, and I won't shoot."

"What about your brother?" The god sounded genuinely concerned, and Dean wondered if the angel was returning. But no, the eyes are still full of all that lust for power that defines the angel-god.

"Sammy?" Dean laughs again, and the sound coming from his throat scares him. "Sam can take care of himself. He's a big boy, he always has been. What about _your_ brother?" Dean pointed in the direction Sebastian took the Impala. "What about Sebastian? You left him behind... Castiel left him behind. He didn't even care." He saw the angel-god close his eyes for a brief moment and realised he'd hit the mark, the first of which could possibly bring the angel back. "I've hit a nerve, haven't I, Castiel? What about Sebastian? You should've taught him that life WASN'T all family fighting and lack of father. Sebastian deserves that much. You should've helped him the way Gabriel helped you. Because he did, didn't he?"

"He tried." The angel-god spoke softly. For a moment, the sneering triumph of the god was gone, and Dean saw only a lost-looking angel who had been left alone. But a moment later the traces of the angel were gone and the angel-god looked up. "Why are you willing to sacrifice yourself, Dean?"

"Because I no longer care, you sick son of a bitch." The angel-god staggered backwards slightly, shock flitting across his face. Dean drew the gun and leveled it until it was pointed at the heart of what was Castiel's vessel. "Last chance, Cas."

And suddenly, his vision went slightly blurry, and there was a rasping breath, and then a hoarse voice. _"Dean... I don't have much time."_

"Cas?" Dean looks around.

"_Dean, listen to me. I know a way to end this. I can end it. You just have to go."_

"Cas, I knew you could do it!"

"_Dean, shut up! You have to go. Right now. Already the souls are fighting back... I can't hold them much longer."_

"Go? Without you?"

"_It's the only way, Dean. There's a chance... a chance I may be able to come back."_

"Well, take the fucking chance." Dean still kept the gun aimed directly at the angel-god's heart. "How will I know if this doesn't work?"

"_You'll know."_

"Great!" Dean mumbled. As he turned to leave, Castiel called after him.

"_Dean... I'm sorry."_

"Save it, Cas. Save it for when I see you again." Dean's mouth quirked up into a smile. As he left he punched the fire alarm, letting the water rain down, killing the holy fire.

"_Dean... RUN!" _

The hunter didn't need telling twice. He flung himself into the woods, rolling through the undergrowth, hands covering his head.

There's nothing, then a couple of pops and a _BOOM _that shook the earth. Dean didn't dare look up as shrapnel rained down over his head.

Castiel never told him _that's_ what he was going to do.

Waiting a few moments before getting up, Dean felt rather wobbly. He realized it wasn't because he'd been hurt, it was fear. He ran, as fast as he dared, back up the slope to where the warehouse had stood. But it simply wasn't there. By obliterating the souls, Cas destroyed the entire place in one blow. What was left was a circle of charcoal a quarter of a mile around, smoke trailing into the night sky, where storm clouds were beginning to gather.

There was no trace of the angel in the dirty trench coat

"Cas?" Dean yelled, emerging from the woods. "CAS!"

No answer.

Dean wasn't ready to believe that his best friend was just... gone. He trudged in the direction of Bobby's, hoping the older hunter had some form of hard liquor so he could forget all this.

He heard an engine and whipped around. The Impala, Sam at the wheel, Bobby in the backseat, roared into view, stopping short just in front of Dean. Both staring, mouths hung open, at the place where the building stood.

"Dean, what the fuck did you _do_?" Sam asked.

"I did nothing." Dean lifted his hand. "Cas..." He trailed off, not sure exactly what the angel had done.

"Sebastian's gone off. Was saying something about looking for Cas? Dean, what happened?"

Before Dean could answer, someone spoke from behind him. "I'm back." Dean jumped clear out of his skin. "Castiel's vessel has been destroyed. There's no trace of him anywhere." Dean whipped around and stared at Sebastian in shock.

"But... how could Castiel have been destroyed?" Sam asked.

"Did you see that explosion?" Sebastian waved his hand aimlessly. "There was obviously fatalities, probably no survivors." He shook his head. "Look, Dean, I'll check again, meet you back at Bobby's in twenty minutes." With a pop, the angel vanished.

Dean climbed into the car, Sam moving to the backseat with Bobby. The Impala was silent. Dean slammed his foot on the gas and drove.

Sam was staring at the back of his brother's head as he drove, staring directly at the road. Every now and then Bobby would open his mouth, but Sam would turn to him and Bobby would immediately shut it, glancing quickly at Dean as he did.

Dean knew Sam was staring at him, but the only thing he was thinking about was Cas- if he'd survived, and where he'd gone if he had. There was also the major problem that Sam had still had a haunted look in his eye, which meant that the wall wasn't back up, which meant tat Sebastian needed to help him _soon._

When they pulled up outside Bobby's house, there was a familiar young angel, looking pleased with himself, holding something tan in his hand. Dean, who looked up as he got out of the car, knew exactly what Sebastian was holding and forced himself to not run full speed over to the angel, instead staying calm and walking slowly to the front porch.

Sebastian held out the tan object, which Dean hesitantly took. A trench coat. A dirty one. Dean clung to it like a lifeline.

"Sometimes angel senses can be wrong." Sebastian said, lips quirking up in a smile.

.

Sam quietly shut the door to Dean's room, shaking his head slightly. He'd just walked in there to ask Dean about the gun, only to find his elder brother curled up on the bed, wrapped in Cas' trench coat, snoring softly.

Sam stumped downstairs to find Bobby and Sebastian having an animated conversation about beer. Sam grinned as he settled down, grabbing a beer himself.

"So, Sebastian. The gun." Bobby said. A once smiling angel immediately sobered up. "What's going to happen to it now?"

"Dean's going to keep it." Sebastian said, taking a swig of beer. "Hopefully, he'll never have to use it, and he can just leave it in a closet to rust and die." Thunder crashed outside and it began to rain.

"What does it do?" Sam asked curiously as lightning lit up the night.

"Blows apart the souls of purgatory- and wherever they're residing- with the force of a hand grenade."

"So the gun was definitely not fired?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Sammy, if that gun had been fired, Dean would be toast."

Sam was about to make an angry retort- mostly because the angel'd called him "Sammy"- but then there was an ear-shattering _ROAR _and the ground began to shake.

"What the hell...?" Sebastian yelled.

Sam stared around as the earth slowly stopped rumbling.

"D'you think it woke Dean up?" Bobby asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Bobby, if he'd had the chance, Dean could've slept through most of the apocalypse."

The room was cast into sudden contrast as a brilliant white light flared into the sky. "What..." Sam ran to the window, staring in open-mouthed shock at what looked like a _star_ falling from the sky.

"Cas!" Sebastian yelled.

There was a slam, and Dean, still wearing the trench coat, thundered down the stairs. He pulled the door open and stared outside. For a moment, he looked back at Sam, and the younger Winchester saw every inch of his face etched with fear, the light from the falling angel reflected in his eyes. Then the moment passed, and Dean raced outside, slamming the door shut after him. There was a rev of car engines and Sam heard the crunch of gravel as his brother tore off in the Impala.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, knowing it was fruitless. He raced out of the door, grabbing his jacket as he went. Bobby took off after him, grabbing the keys to his truck as he went.

Dean drove, following the comet. The thing was fucking _huge_, and for some reason Dean felt he needed to follow it. Maybe because the handprint on his shoulder was pulsating slightly.

The trench coat he'd slung off. It didn't feel right actually wearing it because it belonged to Cas. So it lay on the passenger seat of the car as he drove.

As he went, tearing down the road at nearly ninety miles an hour, he realised it wasn't a comet, something he'd probably registered when he'd woken up, but he somehow _knew _it was Cas.

The comet disappeared behind the trees. "Fuck!" Dean yelled, slamming his foot on the brakes. He pulled the car to the side and jumped out, grabbing the coat as an afterthought. He ran through the woods like his life depended on it. Because it did, in a way.

Dean could see the light again. It was getting larger, heading deeper into the woods. Dean didn't care what was out there. His heart pounded in his chest, with fear and love and _rage..._

The earth suddenly rumbled and shook, and then what looked like an actual bubble of energy emerged from one point, crashing into Dean with the force of an 18-wheeler, throwing him backwards nearly fifty feet. He hit the ground, skidding to a halt a good hundred feet from where he'd been before.

The earth had stopped shaking, the air was peaceful and quiet again, the world dark with the lack of falling angel. Heart pounding in his head, Dean got up, shook himself off slightly, and took off running again, faster than before, hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

He finally hit the event horizon of the crater, the place where the comet-angel had hit, and saw smoke. It surrounded him, choked the life out of him until he coughed and wheezed his way through it. When he was on the very edge, that was when he saw the still faintly glowing heap of angel. Time slowed down to a crawl as Dean waited for some signs of life- what if...? But then the man at the bottom moved, slowly scrambling to his feet. Dean felt his face split into a wide grin.

Cautiously, he began to scramble down the rocks. He was pretty high up, compared to the angel- but was he still an angel? At one point, he nearly lost his balance, letting some rocks slide until they clatter to a halt at the angel's feet. Castiel slowly turned to face the hunter. When he saw Dean, his mouth quirked into a smile that steadily grew larger as Dean slipped and slid down the rocks, a smile that gave Dean new strength and reassured him that _it had worked_. Quicker than he thought possible, he was down the crater's walls and running across, flinging himself on his angel. Laughing, Castiel wrapped his arms around the hunter. Dean buried his face in the crook of the angel's neck, breathing in the smell of smoke, blood, and saltwater. Rain was coming down in torrents and both of them were drenched to the bone, but Dean found he didn't care. He has Cas back; that was what mattered.

Cas began to pull back and Dean realized there was almost always too much space between them. So, he did what was the only logical thing to do- he sealed the gap, pressing his lips to Cas' in a heated kiss. Cas was frozen for a moment but then responded as enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around the hunter in an effort to pull him closer.

Dean figured life couldn't get any more perfect than this.

After a long while- it felt like half an hour, but Dean knew it had only been five minutes- they broke away. One of Dean's hands rested on Cas' chest, the other slung around his neck. Cas had his eyes closed, arms wrapped around Dean's waist. Both were panting slightly.

"You forgot something." Dean mumbled. Cas' lips quirked into a smile as he opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Dean pulled back, held out the trench coat. Cas lit up, grabbed the trench coat. He looked up, worry clouding his features. "Dean- what about Sam?"

"I'll explain shit to him." Dean waved Castiel's comments aside. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you." the angel replied. Dean grinned and pulled Cas in for another kiss. When they finally broke apart, Cas groaned. "Let's get out of here." Dean helped the angel up the crater, dragged him along until they reached the Impala.

"Dean!" Sam was there, pulling his brother into a hug. "Castiel-"

"It's fine, Sam. He's back to normal- as normal as an angel can get, at least." Cas' lips quirked into a wider smile at Dean's words. "Did Sebastian fix your wall yet?"

"Yeah." Sam answered. "Back at Bobby's. He made me wait while he did it. That's what took me so long."

"Nah, you were right on time." Dean said. Thunder rumbled again and he looked up. "It's raining." he said, slightly surprised.

"It's been raining for the past hour, Dean."

"I knew that. Bitch."

"Jerk." Castiel rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Shit ending, I know. Reviews, alerts, favourites... they'd all make my day. Please?<strong>


End file.
